1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to cable to board power connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Cable to board power connectors are know in the art. Such connectors may be adapted to relatively high power uses while other such connectors may be specifically adapted to lower power uses. Other similar connectors may be adapted for signal transmission. The user is required, therefore, to keep a relatively large stock of cable to board connectors for different uses.
There is a need, therefore, for a modular cable to board connector which can be specifically adapted for a particular need.